As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional light emitting device mainly includes a substrate 10, a first circuit pattern 11 and a second circuit pattern 12 that are formed on the surface of the substrate 10. A reflective mask 13 that is formed in the recess portion (a reflective mask 13 that forms a recess portion 14) exists on top of the first circuit pattern 11 and the second circuit pattern 12 of the traditional light emitting device. In addition, a light emitting diode device 15 that is in connection with the two conductive wires 16, 17 also exists on top of the first circuit pattern 11, whereby the conductive wire 16 is in connection with the light emitting diode device 15 and the first circuit pattern; and the other conductive wire 17 is in connection with the light emitting diode device 15 and the second circuit pattern. Furthermore, a resin material 18 that contains a phosphor and a diffusion agent exists in the interior of the recess portion 14.
However, due to the fact that such light emitting devices contain a phosphor and resin material, and that these may be in direct contact with the light emitting diode device, and as such during light illumination, the light emitting device produces heat and thus causing the deterioration of the phosphor; this may cause the wavelength of the phosphor to change, together with decreased efficiency. This eventually causes the life span of the light emitting device to decrease. In addition to this, the distribution of the phosphor and the diffusion agent within the resin material cannot be accurately controlled, leading to the color that is emitted by the light emitting device to be non-uniform, occurring as a result of the non-uniform changes of the wavelengths.
In view of the above drawbacks, FIG. 2 shows a different type of light emitting device that includes a mounting substrate 20, whereby the mounting substrate has a plurality of through holes 21, and a first wiring pattern 23 and a second wiring 24 that are in connection with the through hole pattern 22, respectively, exist on the upper surface and lower surface of this light emitting device of the prior art. The outer periphery of the upper surface of the mounting substrate 20 also includes a reflective container 25 of the accommodating space, in order to enable the light emitting diode device 27 to be assembled within the accommodating space 26; and the light emitting diode device 27 is in connection with the first wiring pattern 23, by means of the conductive wire 271. In addition, the interior of the accommodating space 26 is filled with resin material 28, and a phosphor plate 29 that may be able to change the wavelengths is assembled at the top portion of the accommodating space 26.
This type of light emitting device insulates the phosphor plate by means of the resin material. Although this type of light emitting device may be able to prevent the damage caused to the phosphor plate as a result of the heat produced by the light emitting diode device, however, the presence of the extra resin material and the reflective mask usually significantly increases the volume of the light emitting device.